The technical field generally relates to high-temperature, light-weight materials. Ceramic matrix composite materials in the presently known art have limitations in the structural capabilities and the cooling methods available. Presently available ceramic components are cooled by direct flow or impingement cooling. Further, presently available metal materials require high cooling loads to achieve sufficient cooling in high-temperature applications, requiring low temperature cooling fluids and/or high cooling fluid flow rates. Therefore, further technological developments are desirable in this area.